


Royal Kisses.

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, International Kissing Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Ling learnt about a 'holiday' that is just for kissing, the young lord just so runs into his bodyguard the one that he wanted to share this fantastic 'holiday' with!





	Royal Kisses.

Learning about different ‘holidays’ was always fun for Ling, plus he could always bring them up with Lan Fan and trying and get her to join in. She would often refuse as she ‘had to focus in protecting him,’ but after everything she had lightened up a little and seemed more willing than before. Which was fantastic news for Ling, a lot of these holidays seemed to need two people and who better to be his second person than his favourite person in the world! Plus anyone else they’d never let him, they told him that as a ruler he shouldn’t do such ‘childish’ things. Which he honestly found stupid, where was the harm in having fun? Plus a lot of it at the end, ended in him getting food so even better.

Today was apparently ‘kiss day’ a holiday that Jean Havoc had told him about, this holiday seemed rather interesting to him. Despite him being ruler he’d never kissed anyone, the thought never crossed his mind really. He knew at some point he’d have to have children, which that thought scared him a little. His father had so many children, Ling wasn’t sure if he was up to that. Having so many wives just to have children, maybe he was more sentimental and liked the idea of having one lover and having a couple of children with her and growing old, maybe he could do that..surely he could put that rule into place?

His mind was soon snapped from his daydream when Lan Fan appeared behind him, a carefree grin crossed his lips. “Ah Lan Fan! I was just about to come find you,” shifting so he could face the other. A pout pressed on his lips, she was wearing her mask again! He’d told her so many times that around him she didn’t need to bother wearing it, he was sure someone was whispering in her ear about it. “Lan Fan please remove the mask, I’d like to see you.”

Lan Fan let out a huff, “Young Lord..” Before she could say anything Ling was up close and taking the mask off for her, she glared at the floor. “What is it you need?” She asked she was wondering what it was Ling wanted and if everything was okay, she had a feeling he must be hungry he normally looked for her when that happened. She allowed herself to look at him pressing on a gentle smile and he mirrored that smile.

“Lan Fan I’ve told you to call me Ling when it’s just us, you know you don’t need to be so formal around me.” A hand went to Lan Fan’s shoulder, his thumb circled at her shoulder. “Oh and I wish to take part in this holiday Havoc told me about, I’d like you to join me.~” Ling sang out which old made Lan Fan look at him confused, she was worried more than ever right now.

She nodded “oh um..of course, uh Ling!” She sighed, “what holiday do you speak of? I’d like to join if that would make you happy.” She really would do anything to make him happy, Lan Fan was sure he knew this as well and used it to his advantage. 

Ling grinned putting his thumb up, “ah perfect!” Ling then took both of her hands, “the holiday is called kissing day- I’d very much like to try this.” Ling watched the color in Lan Fan’s face go bright red, ah she really was cute, wasn’t she! 

“L-l-ling..” Ling leaned in closer, Lan Fan felt her chest go tight. Ling’s hands went to her cheeks, “...oh.” Ling finally leaned in closing the gap between them. Him slowly kissing her, her hand gripping at his shirt- she couldn’t deal with this, but she could not pull away. 

Ling finally pulled away to then rest his forehead on Lan Fan’s, “well that was rather fun hm?” Lan Fan couldn’t help but smile, she enjoyed that. She wished that maybe they could do that again with Ling, but as his bodyguard it was wrong wasn’t it? She shouldn’t be enjoying such things. Lan Fan was snapped out of her daze to another soft peck on the lips, “Lan Fan it’s fine..it’s okay, I started it remember?”  She gave a nod. Maybe this kissing day was not so bad, maybe they could do this again not on this so-called holiday. 


End file.
